


favourite positions

by womanonthemoon



Series: nsfw visual preferences [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: visual preferences for chris evans, sebastian stan, chris hemsworth & tom holland





	favourite positions

**CHRIS EVANS:**

  


 

_Chris’ favourite position?_ You bent over a table begging and screaming for him to fuck you as hard as possible. Chris loves when you shift your leg up onto the table and his cock pushes deeper into your pussy, your walls tightening and clamping on his cock so hard all he can let out is a string of curse words. You’re no different from him, yelling practically screaming at the top of your lungs as he mercilessly juts his hips forward, his cock so deep you can feel every inch of him inside of you. You love it when he fists a hand through your hair and tugs each time he thrusts into you, the pleasure mixing with the pain making you moan his moan so loudly making Chris think he could come right there. But then you start rolling your hips back onto his cock and Chris knows he’s a goner because there’s no way he can last long with the way you're pushing yourself back on his cock and moaning so sweet like honey dripping from your lips he wants to see so desperately covered in his cum. 

**SEBASTIAN STAN:**

  


 

_Seb’s favourite position?_ The reverse cowgirl. It took Seb a while to love it like he does now, Seb’s a boob guy and always wants to have his mouth on your tits when he fucks you so the adjustment was hard for him but the moment you sunk down on his cock the reverse cowgirl became his new favourite position. Seb loves the view of your ass, the way he can simply reach forward grabbing you by one of your cheeks and pull you down onto his cock so hard and fast you scream his name like it’s the only thing you know. He likes the way he can just lie back whilst you fuck yourself on his cock but Seb grows impatient sometimes pulling you up against his chest, grabbing your tits roughly kneading them whilst kissing and biting your shoulder as your hips roll sinfully over his cock. Seb usually whispers dirty things into your ear whilst you fuck yourself on his cock, “you like that babygirl? I bet you do, you’re my beautiful dirty little cock slut aren’t you?”

**CHRIS HEMSWORTH:**

  


 

_Chris’ favourite position?_ Fucking you whilst in a spooning position, Chris loves the closeness of your bodies and the erratic sound of your bodies slapping against each other as he fucks you. The closeness between the two only makes Chris pound into you harder and faster, his hips don’t stop moving behind you as fucks you from behind. One of his hands find your chin and he moves it roughly till you’re facing him; he captures your lips in a scorching kiss and when he’s done he bites painfully on your bottom lip the pain mixing with the pleasure of him pounding into you. One hand then moves to your throat whilst the other moves to your tits, his lips sink to your neck sucking harshly at the skin till it turns an aggressive shade of purple that makes him smirk in satisfaction. When he’s done he goes back to fucking you at a pace that makes you lose your mind, he goes so fast your left rambling his name breathlessly whilst he praises you ‘such a good girl for me, gonna make you cum so hard babydoll.”

**TOM HOLLAND:**

  


 

_Tom’s favourite position?_ Fucking you whilst you lay on your stomach. Tom loves to watch you grip the sheets from behind as he drives his hips forward. He also the way he can watch you struggle and turn into a moaning mess right in front of his eyes, he can see everything he wants to see including the view of your ass he wants nothing more than to turn a deep shade of red. He’s the biggest ass man and loves the unlimited access, his hands are never far from your ass because the view of your ass as he fucks you is to Tom the hottest thing ever. Nothing can describe what it does to Tom when you let him fuck you like this. When he fucks you like this you’re a wreck, a beautiful wreck begging and pleading Tom, “Please Tommy, I need more.” He knows what you want. Tom smirks at you stilling his movements before replying, “Don’t worry sweetie, I’m gonna fuck you like you need.” He then presses his hand against your neck and pounds into you roughly exactly like you wanted.


End file.
